


Not as Broken

by 15LarueA



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Abuse, Assassination, Childbirth, Childhood Trauma, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Execution, F/M, Family Death, Family Drama, Fluff, Marriage, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mercer is a dick, Miscarriages, Murder, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Temporary Amnesia, Violence, daughter - Freeform, loss of a child, skyrim guards, thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15LarueA/pseuds/15LarueA
Summary: Asia has a mysterious path, the unknown woman married to Brynjolf. That Bryn loves but doesn’t 100% know to the fullest extent, it’s not like she chooses to not tell him.It’s just that she’s left it behind.Asia joins the Thieves Guild with her amazing skills of a thief. However things get messy when Mercer begins digging into her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for not updating! I have not been well but I am back officially!
> 
> Here are some warnings: This FanFiction does contain content that can be highly triggering.  
Do not go into this thinking it’ll be a easy story, it likely won’t be and you’ll come across a lot of OCs and Backstories which are very distressing, if you need to step back and take a breather reading this.
> 
> Please do, I’m not holding back.
> 
> If you don’t think you can handle, physical abuse in relationships, sexual abuse in the workplace, murder, child-death, torture, and mental health.
> 
> Please don’t read.  
Thank you.

I looked into his eyes, Mercer looked rather intimidating. Extremely intimidating actually.

“So this is your wife? She better not be a waste of resources.” Mercer sneered, Asia rolled her eyes at his comment. Completely bypassing it, _ great, so the guildmaster is a fucking knob!_

Brynjolf could make out what was going through her head, “Alright, **Asia**. Here’s how it goes, you follow the rules, you come out rich. If you do not follow the rules and go off to Prison with all the other fuckups, you won’t be getting paid. No negotiation, no discussion, no nothing.”

Asia couldn’t say she agreed to be completely honest, when do thieves have rules? That’s like telling a murderer to keep to the rules, no one got time for that.

“Clearer then the sky.” She forced herself to say, even though she didn’t agree with this guideline.

His eyes seem to brighten, “Great to know you are obedient.” Mercer mumbled, Asia wasn’t so impressed by that comment.

“I’m really not, but whatever.” Asia smirked, only to immediately move onto business, “Any job for me?”

Mercer froze for a second, only to continue with a fresh idea, “If you’re really that good, I have a job for you.” Brynjolf knew immediately what he meant for some reason.

“You mean, Goldenglow Estate? Not even our little Vex could get in.”

“Well if she’s really that good at what she does, there shouldn’t be a problem. Isn’t that right?” At this point, Brynjolf couldn’t argue. She is that good, but not trusting his judgement was another thing. 

Not trusting his judgement over his own wife he’s been married to for a good year or so.

“Ask your buddy for more details over the job. If you’ll excuse me, I’ll get back to my duties.”  


Preview! Please do Subscribe, next chapter will be out soon!


	2. Welcome to the Thieves Guild!

Asia stood in the kitchen, chopping some vegetables with a knife. Her mind wandering off into her thoughts, going into the past as she chops.

“You seem to be distracted?” Asia heard, she turned around to see a Red-headed Nord. Asia smiled at him happily.

“Cutting vegetables is just so fun.” She chuckled, her hands didn’t even move off the knife. It sat on the counter, Asia moved her attention back to chopping.

For up to a year now, she has been married to a thief. He was the second in command for the infamous Thieves Guild, she does have to admit. Him being in such a feared organisation is rather a turn on for her, it’s not too bad, not too lacking. For her it’s perfect.

His name was Brynjolf  
  


Brynjolf approaches her from behind, embracing her as he places his head on her shoulder from behind, watching her chop.

Brynjolf looked at her, he couldn’t help but notice how slow she was chopping even though she can go over a slice someone up with a dagger as quick as lightning.

He never really questioned it though, couldn’t really.

“So, Lass?” Bryn slightly lingered, until he knew he got her full attention, “I kind of want to talk to you about something.” 

He released her, Asia couldn’t help but whine from being released from his warm touch. Like the warmth was being ripped away from her.

“Alright, what do you want to talk about?” She dropped the knife away from the edge and leaned against the counter, looking at him with a happy smile.

“So, The Thieves Guild needs more people.” Immediately, Asia knew where he was going with this to be perfectly honest, “Would you be interested in joining us? You haven’t been using your skills recently, Lass.” 

Asia lingered on the thought, tapping her nails against the counter. There were pros and cons, however she does miss the life she once had. The only life she could remember having before her memory tore to pieces.

“What do you say?” He smirked, crossing his arms across his chest. 

  
  
  


“Alright.”

Bryn’s eyes widened, like he wasn’t expecting her to agree to join. He felt so much relief that she had agreed to join him and the crew!

-X-

It’s been a while, a really long time since he held her blade in her hand. Asia does regret giving up that life of the Dragonborn but she can’t help circumstance at all.

She removed her dress, lifting it over her head and revealing her slim, pale body. Her body was scarred but not too bad, Asia hated the scars she received years ago. Especially the mental scars that fade just like the physical ones but they never heal.

She equipped her armour, covering her body in her old hide armour. She’s glad she didn’t throw it out like garbage.

Her husband told her to meet him in the Flagon under the city. And that she was going to do.

Finally, Asia left with little coin and a sword in a holster that she can take out at any given time.

Asia reached a door, it was a metal door. Like one you’d find to a cage to hold a bear in, or maybe a wolf.

She entered the Ratways, immediately she was hit with the stench of sewers. A bit of blood too.

Asia turned the corner to see two men, they obviously weren’t friendly. But she didn’t want to take a chance.. she hasn’t killed in a while, not too long ago but a while.

-X-

Eventually, she reached the Ragged Flagon. It still stunk like crap but it was not unbearable. Asia could hear her beloved husband telling them about her, she smiled slightly. Listening in, in plain sight.

“Trust me, she knows what she is doing.” He could hear her say, Bryn was downing a beer as he was saying it. Making me smile with amusement, “And if she isn’t that good, she would not have got here without being noticed.” 

Brynjolf pointed her way, making everyone look towards her puzzled. Some of the men blushed, some of the women loved in envy.

“Thank you for that. I’ll be sure to remember that you love me so much that you can sense me.”

He retorted quickly, but not harshly.

“That’s why you could never sneak attack me.” 

Asia laughed at him, her laugh was still filled with life. Even more than he first met her.

He stood up from the stool, and wrapped his arms around her. The Guild were silent, “This. Is. Your. Wife?” Delvin said slowly with shock, this woman was attractive. Very attractive.

“Yes, we’ve been married for a whole year.” Brynjolf announced, Asia couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable. 

Suddenly he spat out, “Fuck you got married before me.” 

Bryn laughed at him, he winked towards his wife before turning back.

“Well, I didn’t exactly reveal to you that I was married until recently.” _ Well, he really does keep his private life secret_, she thought to herself.

Suddenly he turned around, like he forgot something and he just remembered, “I need to introduce you to Mercer.” Asia nodded in understanding, this is going to be a long day.

-X-

I looked into his eyes, Mercer looked rather intimidating. Extremely intimidating actually.

“So this is your wife? She better not be a waste of resources.” Mercer sneered, Asia rolled her eyes at his comment. Completely bypassing it, great, so the guildmaster is a fucking knob?

Brynjolf could make out what was going through her head, “Alright, Asia. Here’s how it goes, you follow the rules, you come out rich. If you do not follow the rules and go off to Prison with all the other fuckups, you won’t be getting paid. No negotiation, no discussion, no nothing.”

Asia couldn’t say she agreed to be completely honest, when do thieves have rules? That’s like telling a murderer to keep to the rules, no one got time for that.

“Clearer then the sky.” She forced herself to say, even though she didn’t agree with this guideline.

His eyes seem to brighten, “Great to know you are obedient.” Mercer mumbled, Asia wasn’t so impressed by that comment.

“I’m really not, but whatever.” Asia smirked, only to immediately move onto business, “Any job for me?”

Mercer froze for a second, only to continue with a fresh idea, “If you’re really that good, I have a job for you.” Brynjolf knew immediately what he meant for some reason.

“You mean, Goldenglow Estate? Not even our little Vex could get in.”

“Well if she’s really that good at what she does, there shouldn’t be a problem. Isn’t that right?” At this point, Brynjolf couldn’t argue. She is that good, but not trusting his judgement was another thing. 

Not trusting his judgement over his own wife he’s been married to for a good year or so.

“Ask your buddy for more details over the job. If you’ll excuse me, I’ll get back to my duties.”


End file.
